Non, rien
by OuaF
Summary: [OS][PLAUDE sorta] Et peutêtre que toutes les nuits, Claude parle à Peter endormi...


**Titre : **Non, rien.

**Série/Pairing :** Heroes/Plaude (Claude Rains + Peter Petrelli) d'une certaine manière…

**Disclaimer :** HEROES IS COPYRIGHTED TIM KRING AND NBC KTHXBAITHXANYWAYYY.

**Remerciements/Dédicaces :** Merci OuaF. Et merci Word de me harceler depuis tout à l'heure avec ta de liste de correction automatique dont je n'ai RIEN A FOUTRE 8D dédicace à mon documentaliste. Il est beau.

**Notes :** J'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire en matant le documentaliste du CDI. (ouais, on s'en fout.) Le ton est bizarre mais j'aime bien. RIEN A FOUTRE AUGH PLAUDE ALL THE WAY !!!!!!!1 –s'enfuit en courant et en hurlant PLAUDE PLAUDE PLAUUUUDE-

Il vous intéresse peut-être de le savoir, j'ai enregistré cette fic sous le nom de fichier manchesterunited. Har har har har har. Har.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il dormait. 

Paisiblement, les yeux fermés, la respiration étrangement saccadée, il dormait, comme un ange. Comme un ange pâle aux cheveux noirs, il dormait, effondré sur le sol froid du toit. Comment pouvait-il dormir ? Il faisait tellement froid, c'était pire que les jours de pluie, là-bas en Angleterre. Il ne manquait plus que l'odeur mouillé des feuilles mortes dans l'air. De temps à autre, il bougeait doucement et laissait échapper un gémissement grave, un soupir délicat.

Claude retira son manteau et le posa sur Peter. Il n'eut aucune réaction, tout au plus bougea-t-il la tête dans un autre soupir. Claude le regarda, assis à coté de lui comme un garde. Les pigeons roucoulaient, bizarrement impatients, excités ; loin dans le ciel, le soleil se couchait.

Peter s'endormait de plus en plus tôt pour se lever de plus en plus tôt. Dès cinq heures du matin, il essayait avec peine d'esquiver les coups que lui infligeait Claude. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Aussi immobile que les statues d'anges qui surplombaient la ville, planté sur la terrasse. Seule la buée de sa respiration trahissait son existence.

Il regardait Peter dormir en songeant qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

Les pigeons frappaient contre leurs cages. Claude restait immobile.

Il songeait à la pluie sur Manchester. Mais que faisait-il à New York ? Il veillait sur un ange. C'était un ange damné qui ne savait même plus comment faire pour voler. Voilà ce qu'il faisait au lieu de regarder la pluie tomber sur Manchester.

Les pigeons roucoulaient trop fort. Claude ne voulait pas bouger. Il regarda Peter qui dormait.

- Il pleut là-bas sur Manchester, commença-t-il.

Les pigeons faisaient trop de bruit. Ils allaient réveiller Peter.

Claude se leva et alla ouvrir les cages. Les pigeons s'envolèrent. Il les regarda partir. Il imagina qu'ils volaient loin, loin, jusqu'à la pluie froide de Manchester.

Il alla se rasseoir à coté de Peter endormi. Seuls subsistaient les bruits de la rue, dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

- Il pleut et je sors de chez moi, j'ai quinze ans et je suis dans la rue, sous la pluie ; les gens passent sans me regarder, je marche dans la rue, je cours, je crie, j'appelle les gens mais ils ne me regardent pas, ils ne me voient pas peut-être. J'ai peur, je suis tout seul au milieu de ces gens qui m'ignorent, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'ils me parlent. Il fait froid, la pluie tombe, l'air est mouillé et des pigeons volent dans le ciel. Je les regarde et je me dis, ce sont des pigeons new-yorkais, un jour comme eux je vivrais là-bas en Amérique.

Un éclair dans le ciel. Il s'arrêta de parler. De parler tout seul à un ange endormi. Il allait pleuvoir maintenant, il le sentait. Mais à Manchester, la pluie s'est arrêtée, elle a vu venir les pigeons d'Amérique.

Peter frémit dans son sommeil.

- L'Amérique, c'est aussi froid. Froid et tranchant comme le glaive. C'est ce que Thompson disait. Il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là ; il pleuvait trop et j'avais froid dans un costume stupide qui ne servait à rien sauf à impressionner un criminel déguisé en allié. Je l'ai suivi stratégiquement, parce que j'avais peur de moi-même, j'avais peur de ces jours de pluie froide où personne ne me voyait.

Il détourna le regard du visage de Peter. Mais il n'entendait rien Peter, bien sûr, il dormait toujours.

Claude eut envie de le secouer pour le réveiller. Il ne sentait même plus la pluie sur son visage. Il était trop mouillé. Il ne sentait plus rien, à part un déchirement à voir Peter dormir, et un engourdissement en parlant du passé. Ou bien était-ce le froid ?

- Il y a jamais eu de héros et de vilains dans la vie, et ça Bennet l'a compris le jour où il m'a flingué. Non. Y'a ceux qui suivent les ordres et ceux qui suivent leurs instincts. Et puis y'a ceux qui comprennent qu'ils auraient du suivre leurs instincts après avoir flingué leur meilleur ami et s'être fait volé leur gosse par leur ordure de patron.

La pluie s'arrêtait. Il ne remarqua pas.

- Et puis y'a ceux qui réalisent tout ça juste après s'être fait flingués, et qui décident que vivre heureux, c'est vivre seul.

La montre de Peter indiquait 11:26 pm. Il parlait tellement, le temps passe trop vite et n'efface jamais rien.

Il décida de se taire et d'écouter le temps passer. Comme un son feutré : la respiration de Peter. Et tous le bruit autour, voitures qui klaxonnent, accélèrent, se renversent, avions qui volent, gens qui crient. Et là-bas sur Manchester, les pigeons se disaient que là-bas ou ici c'est comme partout ailleurs…

Peter sursauta dans son sommeil, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur son visage. Claude avança sa main et les replaça. Il avait froid soudain, il revenait à la réalité. La réalité, c'était une terrasse grise couverte d'eau de pluie, un ciel toujours aussi gris, des accidents incompréhensibles et un ange brun qui dort au milieu des pigeons. Claude ne savait plus quoi dire ; il se contenta de le regarder.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, mais comme toujours pas pour longtemps. Peter dormait toujours car il faisait très noir ; il était 04:12 am et les pigeons revenaient. Claude le savait ; Manchester ne leur avait pas si plu. Il pleuvait trop, il faisait trop froid, et il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'eux. Claude ouvrit les cages, et ils entrèrent sans faire aucun bruit. Il referma, et un des pigeons roucoula doucement, une note basse et étrange, comme en remerciement.

Claude revint s'asseoir près de Peter plongé dans le sommeil des justes. Il était juste, oui, mais il esquivait mal.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Avec une synchronisation étrange, Peter sourit dans son sommeil. Mais Claude ne le remarqua pas ; il fixait l'horizon en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait dit.

- Les pigeons, c'est pas comme les gens. Je supporte leur présence parce qu'ils me trahissent pas. Toi, c'est pas pareil. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai pas déjà abandonné.

Il se retourna vers lui. Peter bougeait dans son sommeil. Peut-être même allait-il se réveiller.

- T'as quelque chose de spécial, petit. On la sauvera ta ville, quand bien même il faudrait en crever…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, parce que Peter venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Pas bien réveillé, il le regardait, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquisiteur.

- Claude ? fit-il en cillant. Tu disais quelque chose ?

- Non, rien.

* * *

_Take me back to Manchester when it's raining, I want to wet my feet in Albert Square, I'm all agog for a good thick fog, I don't like the sun, I like it raining cats and dogs. I want to smell the odors of the Irwell, I want to feel the soot get in me hair. I don't want to roam ; I want to get back home to rainy Manchester._


End file.
